Star trek 2 Coletânea de Histórias
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: Essa fanfictionserá um apanhado de histórias,que são do futuro alternativo gerado pela vinda de Nero. São divididas em partes com o mesmo título para facilitar o entendimento. Rating irá variar conforme história.Histórias: Indesejavél em progresso - 16 anos .
1. Indesejavél Parte I

Star trek 2 - Coletânea de Histórias

Essa fanfiction, que será um apanhado de histórias, passa no futuro alternativo gerado pela vinda de Nero do futuro no 11º filme.

Serão coletâneas de histórias divididas em partes, com o mesmo título, para facilitar o entendimento e colocarei fim em tal história, mas, terá outra e os capítulos serão publicados a cada 15 dias. ^ ^

Abaixo os títulos das histórias, que são publicadas nessa fanfiction:

Boa leitura.

.

.

.

.

.

História: Indesejavél

.

.

.

.

Interpretando fragmentos de uma comunicação Klingon, graças a Uhura, Kirk coloca a tripulação sobre alerta vermelho, acreditando ser a mensagem relativa a Enterprise.

Nesta nave Klingon, uma surpresa aguarda o jovem e recém- nomeado capitão Kirk e a sua tripulação da USS Enterprise...

Ao mesmo tempo, revela coisas da natureza da tripulação, que ninguém desconfia ou deseja conhecer.

.

.

Indesejável - Parte I

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Diário de bordo. Data estrelar 2258.97

A nave estrelar Enterprise encontrava-se dirigindo-se para o quadrante 25, quando nossos sensores captaram uma mensagem codificada de uma nave Klingon. Porém, foi perdida grande parte dela e somente conseguimos recuperar as frases espaçadas, graças a Uhura: "Encontramos", "conseguiremos nos livrar deles por completo", "retornaremos assim que completamos a missão".

Só pela proximidade em si de tal nave e a suposição que tal mensagem recuperada seja relativa a USS Enterprise, coloquei a nave em código vermelho com todos os postos atentos e prosseguimos com cautela em dobra 2, enquanto nossos sensores varrem o espaço, tentando encontrar a nave, provavelmente invisível, para evitarmos sofrer um ataque surpresa com o primeiro oficial e de ciências, o comandante Spock, ampliando os níveis dos sensores, incluindo rastros de gás ionizado, plasma, uma vez que como toda a nave usa combustível, deixa um rastro por onde se desloca. Esperamos conseguir localiza-la, antes que ela nos ataque"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Capitão. Nossos sensores detectaram um rastro de plasma logo a frente. - Spock fala para Kirk no momento em que o capitão entrava na ponte.

- Na tela.

Na tela da Enterprise, eles percebem, ao olharem atentamente a frente, uma oscilação no espaço, indicando que uma nave estava camuflada.

- Travar frasers na direção da distorção espacial! Disparem ao meu comando! Para disparar, a nave Klingon vai ter que ficar visível! - aperta um botão do apoio de sua cadeira e contata Scotty - Quero toda a força para os escudos defletores e fasers!

- Sim, senhor! Fasers travados! - Sulu e Chekov confirmam em usino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nave Klingon.

.

.

- Meu Lorde! As execuções terão que esperar! Detectamos um nave da Federação! - o navegador fala sem deixar de olhar para o monitor.

Nisso, enquanto o Lorde da nave se dirige a ponte, logo atrás dele, passando para o outro lado do corredor, o corpo de um jovem Klingon com uma túnica negra, morto, é arrastado para o compartimento de carga.

- Nave da Federação?! - ele grita, irritado, pois estava se divertindo enquanto oferecia a chance de lutar pela vida para os condenados a execução.

- Sim!

- Pelo menos me divertirei derrubando uma nave da Federação. Travar armas!

- Armas travadas!

- Fogo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Logo que a nave aparece, a Enterprise dispara todos os seus fasers, enquanto faz manobras evasivas para escapar do ataque inimigo.

Apesar da aparente vantagem dos Klingons, a Enterprise consegue resistir ao ataque e graças ao fasers terem sido travados brevemente nas coordenadas, conseguem derrota-lo.

Dentro da nave inimiga, só resta apenas dois sobreviventes, sendo que um não aparentava ter mais do que 16 anos e que encontrava-se no convés de carga, em uma jaula, acorrentada, sendo que fortunamente encontrava-se longe das ondas de choque.

Os outros 16 Klingons que encontravam-se na sala de máquinas e na ponte morreram em momentos diferentes, durante os 3 minutos de batalha.

Mesmo assim, ela foi sacolejada para todos os lados e seu corpo ficou se chocando nas barras, acabando por provocar hematomas e para desespero dela, uma nuvem tóxica começava a preencher o ambiente, enquanto os suportes de vida eram diminuídos gradativamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enterprise.

.

.

- Relatório de danos, Sr. Sulu. - o capitão pede, enquanto olhava a nave inimiga avaliada, já tendo sido informado da queda dos escudos e perda de energia.

- Avalias nos deques 3 e 5. Escudos defletores em 45%, força reduzida em 55%. Fissuras na proa central e seção 20, deck 13.

- Engenharia. Scotty. Relatório.

Fala apertando o botão e a voz do engenheiro chefe é ouvida:

- Uma avaria nível 1 nas válvula da câmara de dilithium. Em 3 horas estará consertado. Escudos defletores em 2 horas. As fissuras na proa central e seção 20, deck 13, em 4 horas

Ele aperta novamente e em seguida, desligando, olha para a tela:

- Spock, há algum sinal de vida na nave?

- Os sensores estão captando dois sinais fracos de vida. Somente um, está enfraquecendo gradualmente.

O capitão aperta um outro botão e ordena:

- Segurança, 3 para teleportar. Dra. Mary, compareça a sala de teletransporte. Bones, venha comigo. Spock, assuma.

Ele nem tenta citar o regulamento ao capitão, pois sabia que ele iria ignorar. Porém, ele fala:

- Capitão, provavelmente pode ter algum vazamento tóxico, já que os sensores não identificaram qualquer radiação, sendo que o lógico é prevenir-se. - fala sem qualquer emoção como um típico vulcano.

- Obrigado, Spock. - nisso, antes de se afastar da cadeira, ele torna a apertar o botão e ordena:

- Seguranças, levem o traje de proteção padrão. Kirk desliga.

O capitão sai da ponte juntamente com o Dr. McCoy, enquanto Spock sentava na cadeira do capitão.

Eles pegam trajes especiais, antes de retornarem o caminho para a sala de teletransporte, sendo que quando chegaram, todos já estavam trajados e já tendo assumido as suas posições com fasers armados em tonteio forte e então, tudo preparado, o capitão ordena:

- Ative.

Logo que chegam à nave inimiga, Jim ordena:

- Dra. Mary, vá a ponte da nave Klingon para reunir informações dos computadores. Sr. George, escolte-a.

O tricorde que encontrava-se com o Dr. McCoy, registra as duas vidas a bordo na espaçonave e uma delas, pelo sinal fraco, indicava que estava morrendo.

- Qual a direção do sinal mais fraco?

- 40 metros logo a frente, á direita, Jim. O outro, 38 metros a frente, á esquerda.

- Os demais, sigam-nos.

Nisso, a equipe avança sobre o olhar atento dos seguranças, com todos notando a fumaça densa que se propagava no interior da nave avariada gravemente.

Após alguns minutos, passando por escombros, fios expostos, corpos de Klingons, chegam na parte do compartimento da nave, onde notam a existência de jaulas grandes e correntes de um dos metais mais fortes que existiam.

As jaulas estavam jogadas, assim como tudo que havia no compartimento.

- Sr. Willian e Sr. Heinsin, vocês irão verificar o sinal de vida á esquerda. Fiquem atentos.

- Sim, capitão.

Os dois seguranças viram a esquerda, enquanto os demais seguem pela direita, orientando-se até um monte, notando que o sinal fraco vinha dos escombros e então, após tira-los, veem uma klingon jovem acorrentada nos tornozelos e pulsos, com um corte profundo na cabeça, além de encontrar-se desacordada.

O Dr. McCoy verifica os sinais vitais e as condições do corpo, falando após alguns segundos:

- Precisamos leva-la para a nave o mais rápido possível, pois os pulmões estão sendo prejudicados e está sofrendo de concussão cerebral moderada. Precisa ir logo para a cirurgia.

- Kirk para Enterprise. - fala, abrindo o comunicador.

- Aqui fala Scotty.

- Prepare o teletransporte para...

Porém, antes que terminasse as ordens no comunicador, eles escutam sons de fasers e o grito de Heinsin.

Então, os quatro se levantam a tempo de ver um klingon, seriamente ferido, falar algo ao computador da nave, enquanto desviava dos fasers, com Heinsin, pressionando o braço esquerdo.

Pelo sorriso do Klingon, Jim ordenou, prevendo o pior:

- Triangule todos e teleporte. Agora! Afastem a Enterprise daqui!- ele ordena desesperado, enquanto eles vêm uma luz vermelha no teto que diminuía de intensidade como uma espécie de contagem.

Antes que a nave explodisse, Scotty consegue teleportar todos, inclusive a jaula onde está a jovem, ferida. Enquanto saíam do teleporte, o Klingon, seriamente ferido tentou tomar a arma do segurança. Felizmente, Willian foi mais rápido e atirou em tonteio forte a queima roupa, matando o inimigo, que enfim cai.

Kirk direciona o faser para a trava da jaula e para as correntes, liberando a jovem que tomba de lado, com o rosto contorcido em dor.

- Me ajudem a leva-la! Vamos! - o doutor ordena a dois seguranças, que rapidamente a pegam e o seguem.

- Sr. Heinsin, venha também. Vamos tratar de seu braço ferido.

Nisso, os quatro vão até a enfermaria, enquanto Kirk vai até Scotty, que olha surpreso, ainda assimilando o que aconteceu, pois foi rápido demais tudo que se sucedeu, além de que, viu uma jaula, uma Klingon seriamente ferida, presa e acorrentada como um animal.

Nesse momento, ouvem a voz de Spock que vinha do comunicador fixado na mesa dos controles de teletransporte.

- Ponte para capitão.

Então, aperta o botão e responde.

- Aqui é Kirk. A Enterprise não sofreu mais avalias, não é? Conseguimos nos afastar a tempo da explosão?

- Sim. Sr. Sulu conseguiu força de dobra 4. Porém, após nos afastamos com razoável segurança, a energia do motor principal caiu. Ativamos então, a força auxiliar. Os suportes de vida não sofreram qualquer avalia, embora que o campo energético tenha sido ativado na proa central e seção 20, deck 13.

- Bem, mudarei minha previsão de reparos, capitão. - Scotty fala se recuperando - Levará cinco horas para consertar as válvula da câmara de dilithium. Escudos defletores permanece em 2 horas. As fissuras na proa central e seção 20, deck 13, podem ser prolongadas acima das 4 horas devido ao deslocamento abrupto da Enterprise, que pode ter ocasionado um aumento considerável das fissuras, já que o campo energético foi ativado automaticamente por precaução. Poderemos ter um tempo adicional, quando for a engenharia, verificar as condições do motor principal, que deve ter ficado sobrecarregado por causa das duas válvulas terem sido fechadas por estarem comprometidas.

- Entendo. - Kirk fala, enquanto passava a mão na nuca, tenso pelos últimos acontecimentos. - Vou querer um relatório completo dos danos, Scotty.- fala olhando para o engenheiro que sorri e consente com a cabeça.

- Vou passar na enfermaria e em breve, estarei na ponte. - fala dirigindo-se ao microfone.

- Conseguiu trazer sobreviventes, Jim? - Spock pergunta, sem qualquer emoção na voz.

- Sim. Um acabou de ser morto ao tentar matar um de nós e o outro, uma jovem klingon, encontra-se gravemente ferida. Agora, ela está passando por uma cirurgia de emergência.

- O dr. McCoy já operou um Klingon alguma vez na vida? - Scotty pergunta, surpreso.

- Bem, é como dizem: "Tem sempre a primeira vez para tudo". Ademais, sem a cirurgia, ela vai morrer do mesmo jeito. Melhor tentar e dar uma chance dela viver. - Jim fala, enquanto massageava os ombros.

- A única parte que respondeu logicamente, capitão, foi a parte de quem, sem a cirurgia, vai morrer. Logo, tem lógica o doutor arriscar. Porém, não compreendi o uso dessas palavras "Tem sempre a primeira vez para tudo". É ilógico, uma vez que não reflete a realidade, porque, se nós guiamos por...

Antes que terminasse de explicar, é cortado por Kirk. Ele e Scotty reviravam os olhos enquanto o vulcano explicava em tom impessoal.

- Isso chama-se "ditado popular", assim como tantos outros e por isso, não é para ser lógico, Spock. É algo muito comum na terra e amplamente utilizado.

- Bem, se avaliamos pelo âmbito da lógica, as variações envolvidas...

- Sinto, Spock, mas, tenho que ver alguns detalhes com o Bones. Kirk desliga.

Nisso, ele desliga, enquanto Scotty seca a testa, falando em um tom misto de diversão e alívio:

- Escapamos de um debate lógico vulcano, capitão.

- Verdade, Scotty. - ele fala se divertindo também - Bem, vou até a enfermaria.

Nisso, ambos saem, cada um se dirigindo para um lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Na ponte de comando, quando Spock ergue a cabeça, ainda com ambos os cenhos franzidos pelo capitão ter desligado, nota que Sulu o olha atentamente, virando o rosto, impedindo o vulcano de ver seu sorriso divertido, enquanto sacode a cabeça para os lados, olhando depois para Chekov, que revira os olhos com um sorriso divertido também.

O vulcano então, arqueia somente uma sobrancelha para depois tentar encontrar uma lógica pela interrupção abrupta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo!

Minha primeira fanfiction de Star Trek 2 e segundo li, em maio de 2013 irão lançar Star Trek 2, com os atores do 11º filme, já que graças a Nero que veio do futuro e criou um futuro alternativo, onde as mudanças mais radicais é que o pai do Kirk morre no dia em que Jim nasce e que o planeta Vulcano foi destruído. Tudo isso alterou e alterará por completo o futuro.

Estou ansiosa para assistir Star Trek 2. Eu adoro a série clássica e sentia saudade das discussões entre Spock e o Dr. McCoy. Eram hilárias e o meio vulcano, meio humano, sempre falava por último srrsrsrsrsrrss

E os apelidos do Dr. para ele eram engraçados. Duende de sangue verde, demônio de sangue verde, demônio de orelhas pontudas e etc. srsrssrrssrrsrsr

Considero um desafio escrever uma fanfiction de Star Trek.

E manterei o casal, Spock e Uhura. São um casal bem interessante. Um meio vulcano e uma humana. XDDDDDD

Espero que gostem. XDDDD


	2. Indesejavél Parte II

Indesejável - Parte II

.

.

.

.

.

Na enfermaria, após meia hora, a jovem estava fora de perigo.

Por precaução, mantinham 3 seguranças dentro da enfermaria e 3 do lado de fora, além de amarra-la na cama, embora soubessem, pela costumeira força dos Klingons, que supera um pouco a vulcana, que seria impossível mantê-la presa.

Pelo menos, retardaria as ações dela, caso ela quisesse se libertar.

- E o Sr. Heisen? - pergunta preocupado, ainda pensado que o segurança poderia ter morrido. Afinal, ele nunca lidou com a morte antes.

- Foi de raspão. É que arde mesmo, além de doer consideravelmente. Suturei com laser e entreguei analgésicos, além de um tópico para queimadura. Em 3 dias, no máximo, já estará curado.

- Fico aliviado... E quanto a nossa prisioneira? Conseguiu operar um Klingon?

- Bem, confesso que foi difícil... Supus muita coisa. Duas palavras resumem tudo. Improvisação e suposição. Afinal, não conheço anatomia Klingon. - responde, enquanto verificava os sinais no monitor - Ainda não sei, se as indicações no monitor são compatíveis com um estado de saúde bom.

- Infelizmente, não tivemos tempo de extrair muitas informações da nave. Senão tivessem a explodido... - Kirk fala enquanto cerra o punho.

- Já que vou fazer uma autópsia do Klingon morto, aproveitarei para estudar profundamente a anatomia deles. É raríssimo termos uma oportunidade destas, já que eles dificilmente deixam corpos. A enfermeira vai monitorar os sinais dela.

- Assim que acordar, vou querer explicações, pois é a primeira vez que vejo uma Klingon presa daquela maneira por sua própria raça. - Kirk fala pensativo.

- Enfermaria. Capitão. - a voz de Scotty surge do comunicador na parede.

O jovem capitão vai até a parede e aperta o intercomunicador, respondendo.

- Aqui é Kirk. Fale Scotty.

- Bem, quando a Enterprise teve que se afastar subitamente da nave Klingon, o motor principal teve avarias nivél 2 em três seções que são a 2L, 5B, 7C, sendo que demorará 6 horas para consertar, cinco horas para consertar as válvula da câmara de dilithium e os escudos defletores permanecem em 2 horas o tempo de conserto.

- Pelo visto, ficaremos aqui por algum tempo...

- Sim, capitão. Mas, poderia ser pior... Eu digo os danos. Ainda falo que tivemos sorte.

- Verdade... Não é toda a nave que aguenta sem entrar em quase colapso um ataque de Klingons.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duas horas depois, a jovem Klingon acorda com uma ligeira dor de cabeça e após passar a confusão, observa que está em uma nave estranha e presa na cama.

Então, olha para o lado e vê 3 homens armados e um deles sai.

Ela suspira cansada, enquanto olha para o teto. Sua mente perdida em Lithium IV, um planeta classe M, preocupada com aqueles que ficaram. Se a nave fosse da Federação, seria seguro fornecer o local e implorar, se fosse preciso, para que a nave vá ao planeta, resgata-los.

Sabia que não seria fácil, pois lhe contaram do ódio da maioria esmagadora das raças aos Klingons e Romulanos. Logo, não poderia culpa-los. Era completamente normal.

Após alguns minutos, McCoy entra na enfermaria e vai até a jovem, que o olha atentamente, enquanto que o médico, passada a cirurgia, nota que as características Klingon dela, eram mais sutis, principalmente as espécies de cristas, que eram baixas e de contornos suaves. Quem olhasse rapidamente, não notaria que ela uma klingon, além do tom da pele dela ser claro demais.

- Vejo que já acordou. Quase morreu naquela nave.

- Vocês os derrotaram... Fico aliviada. Mesma presa na cama, é melhor que está acorrentada em uma jaula.

Então, ela nota que um vulcano entra e um outro homem, que param ao lado da cama dela, que os olha, arqueando um cenho e perguntando:

- Quem são vocês? E aqui, é uma nave da Federação Unida dos Planetas?

- Sou o capitão Kirk, este é o Dr. McCoy e aquele é o Sr. Spock. E sim, respondendo a sua outra pergunta, adicionando que está a bordo da nave estrelar USS Enterprise como prisioneira de guerra.

Ela suspira e fala:

- Já esperava.

Os três se entreolham e Spock pergunta:

- Qual o seu nome?

- Lyanna.

- Lyanna não é um nome Klingon. - Spock comenta.

- Não é para ser um nome Klingon. Por isso, escolheram esse para mim. - ela fala simplesmente dando de ombros.

- Bem, Lyanna, o que fazia na nave? - Kirk pergunta.

- Nada. Fui capturada em um planeta. Eles estavam me caçando a anos... Seria a próxima a ser executada, senão fosse o ataque de vocês. - ela fala tranquilamente, olhando para o capitão.

- Capturada? Caçada? Mas, é uma Klingon... Mesmo sendo bastante diferente dos demais, pelo menos em aparência...

- O que me torna especial, torna-me indesejada e inclusive, repudiada. - ela fala simplesmente e Spock arqueia o cenho. - Antes de continuarem, peço encarecidamente. Inclusive me arrasto e imploro, se for solicitado. Precisamos ir até Lithium IV, um planeta classe M. Não está muito longe daqui, eu acho. A galáxia exata, eu não sei, pois ouvi eles falando o nome do planeta e sua classificação, assim que me trouxeram a bordo, já acorrentada e ferida.

Nisso, ela fala implorando, com os olhos suplicantes para o capitão, que arqueia o cenho, perguntando:

- Por que iríamos para esse planeta? O que tem de especial?

- Com certeza, está desesperada. Pois nunca ouvi falar de um Klingon que implorasse. - o doutor comenta surpreso.

- Por que devemos ir lá? - Spock pergunta.

- Um ano e pouco, eu acho, não sei a data exata, após minha nave cair e ficar inutilizada, passei a viver nesse planeta com o meu amigo, Ryhon. Então, após algum tempo, caiu outra nave, sendo composta a tripulação por 2 vulcanos e duas humanas. Eles estão lá, escondidos. Só eu consigo encontra-los, pois conheço nossos esconderijos para escaparmos de sermos localizados por naves.

- Passamos por esse planeta e não detectamos vida inteligente, embora saibamos que existem regiões onde ocorrem muitas interferências em sensores mais complexos.

- Nós ficávamos nesses lugares e eles ainda estão lá... Só eu sei a localização dos nossos esconderijos. Por favor, vamos resgata-los. - ela pede desesperada.

- Tem lógica capitão, embora tenha 95,3% de probabilidade de ser uma armadilha. - Spock fala, indiferente.

Kirk olha da jovem para o vulcano e fala, após alguns minutos, com algo que o incomodava.

- Se, de fato ficavam em um local que nenhuma nave conseguia rastrear, como como pôde ser capturada?

- Uma jovem humana ficou doente e justamente, a erva que ajudaria a cura-la, tinha-se acabado naquela região. Portanto, eu tive que sair em direção a área que podia ser rastreada. Quando percebi outros Klingons, dei a erva ao Ryhon e me deixei ser capturada, pois já havia sido localizada. Voltar para eles, implicaria em leva-los até eles e isso eu não podia permitir. - mentira, mas, não tinha escolha, pois não acreditariam na verdade e ela não queria arriscar.

Spock arqueia uma sobrancelha e fala:

- A explicação dela é lógica.

Os demais olham desconfiados, por mais que houvesse sentido o que ela disse, que percebendo a indecisão deles, implora, agora, agoniada, com os olhos em súplica e umedecidos:

- Por favor... Eu imploro... Vão para esse planeta e permita-me mostra-los onde eles se encontram...

O vulcano como sempre não demonstra emoção, comentando apenas, comumentemente:

- Fascinante.

Já, todos os demais ficam estarrecidos, pois a jovem estava a beira das lágrimas e seu olhar era de pura angústia. Pelo que sabiam, Klingons não tinham esses sentimentos, somente raiva e forte desejo de lutar, além de orgulho. Nunca chorariam.

Pelo menos, era esse o conhecimento da maioria esmagadora de quem trabalhava no espaço, além do fato dos Klingons não fazerem prisioneiros.

- Não acredito que está a beira das lágrimas... Os Klingons não são orgulhosos? Nunca imaginaria que fossem capazes de chorar. - o doutor fala em tom descrente.

- Se é vergonhoso ou não, isso não me importa! A única coisa que peço... Não peço, imploro, é que se dirijam até esse planeta para poder resgata-los. Só isso. Mais nada...

Fala em um misto de angústia e revolta, chorando, sem saber se é de raiva ou medo, pelo que aconteceria aos seus entes queridos se ficassem sozinhos naquele planeta extremamente hostil, pois, por ser Klingon era muito forte e tinha o dom natural para a luta, portanto, ela os defendia, praticamente.

Kirk suspira e fala, olhando-a seriamente e apontando o dedo em riste:

- Pois bem, iremos até esse planeta e você será a guia. Porém, já avisarei, os fasers estarão em tonteio e portanto, qualquer ação suspeita, fará ativa-los. Além de que, assim que estiver melhor, será escoltada a uma cela por guardas e se tentar algo, não iremos a esse planeta. Entendeu? A tripulação da Enterprise consiste em 385, portanto, tentar rende-la é complicado.

- Por que faria isso? Tudo o que quero, é que essa nave vá até o planeta para resgata-los. Não farei nada... Eu já disse. - ela fala um pouco aliviada, embora estivesse triste, pois não imaginava que havia tanto desprezo e raiva pelos klingons, sendo que quase beirava ao ódio, para alguns.

- Nenhuma tripulação confia em klingons... Portanto, ela estará sobre vigilância constante, não é, Jim? - O dr. pergunta em tom de confirmação ao amigo, que apenas acena afirmativamente, enquanto Spock parecia estudar a jovem klingon a sua frente com visível interesse, pois ela agia diferente do que se conhecia sobre eles.

Ela fica triste, pois parecia que não fazia diferença o quanto implorasse.

Claro, para ela era lógico o receio e o fato de ficar aprisionada na cela, não era nenhuma surpresa. O que a incomodava eram os olhares, principalmente do capitão e do doutor, além dos guardas.

O único que não a olhava com desprezo, raiva ou desconfiança era o vulcano, embora, isso não fosse novidade, pois os conhecia profundamente e portanto, era vista como um espécime de estudo, praticamente e embora isso a incomodasse, preferia esse tipo de olhar em comparação a aqueles extremamente frios dos demais.

Ela não tinha culpa de ser diferente de um klingon normal.

Aliais, era anormal para eles e portanto, caçada para extermínio por causa disso e mais algumas habilidades extras, inéditas a raça, fora a força descomunal muito acima da média, apesar da aparência frágil.

Mas, não iria falar, pois poderia trazer ainda mais problemas para ela, ao ponto do receio deles irem à Lithium IV e isso, não era um risco que iria correr, além de que, não revelaria sua ligação com os sobreviventes, por ter absoluta surpresa, perante a reação instintiva deles a Klingons, que não iriam acreditar nela.

A voz do doutor a desperta de suas divagações.

- Jim, não é melhor deixa-la um pouco "dopada"? Posso administrar um tranquilizante fraco, apenas para evitar problemas.

O capitão olha dela, que está consternada para o absurdo de precauções, para o amigo, que já havia preparado o medicamento.

- Quer mantê-la desmaiada até chegamos ao planeta? - ele arqueia o cenho - Não acha um pouco exagerado?

- Também acho ilógico, doutor. Pelo nível de desespero dela para irmos ao planeta, ela não aparenta ser alguém que provocará distúrbios, pois o capitão já explicou.

- Nunca se sabe... Os klingons são sorrateiros e não quero curar feridos, além de que, como capitão da nave, Jim, seu dever é com a segurança. Ou estou enganado? - ele pergunta triunfantemente.

Coçando levemente a testa por alguns segundos e inspirando em seguida, Kirk fala em um tom derrotado:

- Tem razão, Bones... Portanto, permitirei que aplique nela. Porém, será somente uma dose fraca, pois ela precisará ficar desperta quando chegamos no planeta, o que será em dois dias.

Lyanna está entristecida, pois falavam como se ela não estivesse ali. Tudo bem que era uma klingon. Afinal, ninguém escolhia onde nascer. O que a machucava, era o tratamento absurdo que recebia, sendo que questionava a si mesmo, se um prisioneiro de outra raça seria tratado do jeito como ela estava sendo pelos humanos.

Ela não se importa quando lhe aplica o calmante e aceita a escuridão que se apossa dela, pois era melhor dormir do que encarar os olhares acusadores e cheios de raiva. Não deveria agradecer ao médico? Ela se questionava, antes de sua consciência esvaecer por completo.


End file.
